Idiots
by Harukawa Ayame
Summary: [Kuroko no Basuke x Reader Drabble]; mereka hanyalah... yah, kamu tahu; idiot.
1. Fanfiction

**CHAPTER ONE; FANFICTION**

"Aku menemukan fanfiction tentang kalian!" [Name] berteriak dengan senang di depan laptopnya. Karena ini, reguler tim basket yang sedang berlatih berhenti dan mendekati perempuan berambut [Hair Color] itu.

"Apa itu?" Kagami bertanya dengan nada tidak tertarik. Dia lalu melihat yang lainnya dan berkata, "Apa kita benar-benar harus menghentikan latihan untuk melihat [Name]? Sebentar lagi Winter Cup, kalian tahu..."

"Bakagami, kuperlihatkan sesuatu~" [Name] berkata sambil tersenyum manis—terlalu manis. Kagami—yang seperti nicknamenya yaitu baka—melihat laptop [Name]. Belum sampai satu menit, dia berhenti membaca dan berlari keluar gym dengan wajah yang lebih merah daripada rambutnya.

Senyuman puas [Name] membuat yang lainnya penasaran, apa yang dibaca Kagami sampai wajahnya berubah merah. Melihat ini, [Name] tetap tersenyum dan memperlihatkan laptopnya kepada semua orang.

"I-Ini!" Riko berkata dengan nada kagum, sebelum akhirnya menatap laptop dengan serius.

"K-Kagami terlalu mudah malu. Hanya d-dengan hal seperti i-itu..." Hyuuga berkata dengan gugup sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Izuki yang melihat laki-laki berkacamata itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Hyuuga, wajahmu lebih merah daripada Kagami. Dan kakimu terus bergetar."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kuroko-san?" tanya [Name] kepada Kuroko, menghiraukan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ini... sesuatu yang menarik, [Surname]-san." Kuroko menjawab pertanyaan [Name] dengan tatapan kosong, walaupun bisa terlihat sedikit warna merah di pipinya.

[Name] tersenyum puas. "Iya kan?! Hanya kamu yang bisa mengerti indahnya BL, Kuroko-san! Ah, tapi Riko-senpai sepertinya juga mengeluarkan sifat fujoshinya~ Aku sudah puas, benar-benar puas!"

Di layar laptop yang sedang diperhatikan dengan serius oleh Riko, terlihat jelas tulisan 'Aomine x Kagami, rate M for sex scene'. (Author-chan tidak membaca fanfic dengan rate M lho! Beneran, no kidding!). Jadi, inilah yang membuat Kagami kabur tadi.

"[Name]!" Aomine berteriak, membuat semuanya kaget dan langsung melihat ke arah asal suara, pintu gym yang terbuka lebar.

"Ah, Aomine-san! Ada apa?" [Name] bertanya, memasang wajah tidak bersalah.

"Kagami... Dia baru saja memberitahuku tentang apa yang kamu perlihatkan kepadanya." Aomine berkata dengan serius, tapi [Name] tetap memasang wajahnya yang tadi.

"Mm, aku tahu. Lalu, ada apa?"

Aomine berwajah kesal dan berteriak, "Kamu tahu tidak?!"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa aku tidak diajak?!"

Hening, mohon tunggu beberapa detik lagi...

"E-EEHHH?!" teriak semuanya kaget.

"T-Tunggu dulu, Aomine-san! Bukan aku yang menulis fanfic itu!" [Name] berkata dengan kaget; menggelengkan kepala dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Aku berani sumpah!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya, [Name]!" teriak Hyuuga. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau BL itu baik?!"

Kuroko, Aomine, dan [Name] merengut. "Boys Love—BL itu tidak baik...?"

"Sampai kamu juga, Kuroko?!"

"Tenanglah kapten. Walaupun kamu tidak sadar, kamu mimisan."

"Ohh? Itu berarti Hyuuga-senpai juga tertarik~?"

"TIDAAKKK!"

Dengan ini, kehancuran terus berjalan. Yang lainnya memperhatikan Hyuuga, Kuroko, [Name], dan Aomine sebagai tontonan hiburan—tidak sadar bahwa pelatih perempuan mereka masih memegang laptop milik [Name].

"Hm... Bagaimana ya..." Riko bergumam, membuat Koganei penasaran dan akhirnya bertanya,

"Ada apa pelatih?"

...

...

"Hyuuga-kun x Teppei juga tidak terdengar buruk."

"Serius...?"


	2. Milkshake

**CHAPTER TWO; MILKSHAKE**

"Yang terbaik itu vanila, [Surname]-san."

"Tidak! Pastinya coklat! Pasti!"

Kagami terus memakan tumpukan burgernya, menghiraukan laki-laki berambut biru muda dan perempuan berambut [hair color] yang duduk bersebelahan di depannya. Sejak tadi, kedua orang itu tidak berhenti berselisih pendapat tentang mana yang lebih baik; vanila atau coklat.

Kuroko merengut, untuk kali ini tidak mau kalah. "Tapi coklat punya rasa vanila, [Surname]-san."

"Sebagai pecinta coklat, aku akan mengatakan; itu perbuatan tidak baik dan tidak suci! Jangan campur coklat dengan rasa lain!" balas [Name], juga tidak mau kalah. "Dan juga, coklat batang itu ada, tapi vanila batang—"

Sebelum [Name] bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kuroko mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dengan tulisan 'Exclusive Production of Akashi Corp; Exclusive Vanilla Bar'.

_"__Akashi-san__—__!__"_ [Name] meneriakkan nama mantan kapten Kiseki no Sedai itu dalam kepalanya. Sejak membaca kata 'Exclusive Production', dia paham kalau hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuat sesuatu seperti itu, dan mengenal Kuroko dengan baik.

"[Surname]-san."

"Hm?"

"Daripada meneruskan perdebatan kita yang pasti tidak akan selesai, sebaiknya kita meminta pendapat orang ketiga." Kuroko berkata, menatap laki-laki berambut merah yang duduk tepat di depan mereka berdua, membuat mata [Name] bersinar.

"BFFTT—" Kagami memuncratkan cola yang baru saja diminumnya.

"Itu ide yang bagus, Kuroko-san!" kata [Name] setuju, sebelum melihat Kagami sambil menaruk kedua tangannya di meja dan berdiri. "Jadi, kamu lebih suka yang mana, Bakagami? Coklat—"

"Jangan panggil aku Bakagami!"

Kuroko menghiraukan perkataan Kagami dan menyambung perkataan [Name]. "—atau vanila? Yang mana, Kagami-kun?"

"E-Er..." Kagami bergumam dengan gugup, menerima tatapan dari kedua temannya itu. Antara memilih vanila dan dihajar [Name], atau memilih coklat dan menerima Ignite Pass Kai dari Kuroko. "...burger?"

"Hah..." [Name] menghela nafas sambil kembali duduk di kursinya. "Sebenarnya aku sudah menduga jawaban itu, tapi apa rasa yang kecewa yang mengganjal di hatiku ini...?"

"Oi!" Kagami berteriak dengan kesal.

Kuroko ikut menghela nafas pelas. "Kita salah orang untuk dimintai pendapat, sepertinya."

**TWITCH, TWITCH**

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan kalian?!" teriak Kagami, berusaha menahan tangannya yang gatal ingin memukul Kuroko dan [Name] dengan sangat-sangat keras.

"Aku suka vanilla milkshake." Kuroko berkata sambil menyedot milkshakenya.

"Coklat batangan itu yang terbaik, Bakagami!" [Name] berkata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku—" Kagami memotong perkataannya sendiri, menyerah karena [Name] pasti tidak akan berhenti. "Hah... maksudku, kalian lebih suka cheese burger, atau teriyaki burger?"

...

...

"Aku tidak akan makan sesuatu menjijikkan seperti itu, Bakagami." Kuroko dan [Name] berkata bersamaan dengan nada monoton.

"Jangan panggil burger dengan sebutan 'sesuatu' dan membuatnya tidak jelas! Dan kenapa kamu ikut memanggilku seperti itu, Kuroko?!" Kagami akhirnya mencapai batas kemarahannya, dan memegang sisi bawah meja dari Magi Burger.

Kuroko menghilang dengan misdirection andalannya.

[Name] yang terkejut berteriak tentang bagaimana Kuroko tidak setia kawan dan perempuan berambut [hair color] langsung lari dari keluar dari restoran cepat saji itu.

"JANGAN KABUR, [SURNAME]!"

"KUROKO-SAN, AKU TIDAK AKAN MELUPAKAN INI!"


	3. Theme Song

**CHAPTER THREE; THEME SONG**

"Ne, bukankah menurut kalian Akashi-san perlu theme-song?" [Name] bertanya dengan senyum lebar, melihat ke arah Kiseki no Sedai + Momoi yang melihatnya dengan tidak percaya.

"[Surname]-cchi... kamu serius, ssu?" tanya Kise dengan gugup. "Kita berbicara tentang Akashi-cchi di sini..."

"Itu adalah hal yang bodoh, nanodayo." komentar Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"[Surname]-san..." Kuroko memulai. "Seberapapun aku juga ingin melakukan hal seperti itu—"

_"__Kamu serius, Kuroko / Kuroko-cchi / Kuro-chin / Tetsu / Tetsu-kun?__"_ pikir semuanya.

"—itu sama saja dengan minta digunting."

"Ehh? Kupikir itu ide yang bagus~" kata [Name] sambil tersenyum. "Apa kalian tidak ingin melihat Akashi-kun berjalan di karpet merah dengan theme-song yang diputar bersamaan? Itu akan hebat!" katanya dengan senang.

"Aku lebih senang kalau Tetsu-kun yang mendapat theme-song!" Momoi berkata dengan senang, sebelum berfantasi tentang sesuatu-yang-tidak-ingin-kita-ketahui, aura berbunga muncul di belakangnya.

"Kamu baru saja membuat death-flag, [Name]." Aomine berkomentar.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu dihukum nanti, [Surname]-chin~"

"Kalau begitu, mari kita putuskan apa theme-song yang cocok untuk Akashi-san!" kata [Name], menghiraukan kedua protes tadi "Pikir sendiri-sendiri dulu, baru kita akan mendiskusikannya bersama, mengerti?" [Name] berkata, dan semuanya mengangguk dengan ragu karena mereka juga ingin melihatnya, tapi juga tidak ingin terkena hukuman dari sang emperor (yang kemungkinan besar berhubungan dengan gunting).

**Beberapa hari (?) kemudian ...**

"Kalian sudah menyelesaikannya?" [Name] mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban. "Kalau begitu, kumpulkan di meja, dan kita akan membacanya bersama-sama!"

1; Alice Human Sacrifice

2; Kagome Kagome

3; I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry

4; Fortune Cookies (?)

"...daftar macam apa ini, ssu?"

"Apa yang kamu katakan, Kise-san!? Ini adalah daftar yang didapatkan dari kerja keras kita masing-masing! Apa kamu ingin mengatakan kalau kami tidak menjalankannya dengan baik!? Kalau usaha kami sia-sia!?" teriak [Name] dengan tidak jelas.

"Yang dikatakan [Name] itu benar, Kise!" teriak Aomine, setuju dengan perkataan [Name].

"Kamu benar-benar—munch, munch—kejam, Kise-chin." Murasakibara berkata sambil memakan snacknya.

"Itu tidak baik, Ki-chan!" protes Momoi.

"K-Kamu... baka." kata Midorima dengan rona merah di pipinya (?).

"Aku kecewa denganmu, Kise-kun." Kuroko berkata, sedikit aura hitam bisa dilihat di belakangnya.

"Guk, guk!" Nigou ikut menggonggong—

"Eh? Nigou?" tanya [Name] bingung. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Kyaa! Anjing dengan mata yang sangat mirip dengan Tetsu-kun!" Momoi berteriak dengan histeris dan senyum senang di wajahnya, sebelum pingsan di kursinya.

"O-Oi, Satsuki!" Aomine berteriak dengan panik setelah Momoi pingsan.

"Momoi-san, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko khawatir, membuat perempuan berambut pink itu kembali bangun dengan wajah senang.

"Tetsu-kun! Kamu mengkhawatirkanku sampai sebegitunya!?" Momoi berkata dengan senang sambil memeluk Kuroko yang berkomentar tentang sesaknya pelukan dari Momoi.

"Ano... bagaimana denganku, ssu?" Kise bertanya dengan sweatdrop di belakangnya.

"Kise-san! Aku... tidak menyangka kalau kamu orang seperti itu!" kata [Name] dengan dramatis sambil menaruh tangan kanannya di dahinya.

"E-Eh?"

"Nigou muncul dengan tiba-tiba (tidak begitu mengejutkan), Momoi-san pingsan (tapi sekarang sudah bangun berkat Kuroko-san), dan kamu masih ingin meminta perhatian kami, Kise-san!?" [Name] berkata sambil memegang kedua tangan Kise dengan erat, sebelum membawanya ke toilet (?).

"[Name]-chin mulai menggila..." komentar Murasakibara dengan santai.

"Hiraukan saja, nanodayo." Midorima menjawab dengan tenang, sebuah doujin yaoi Akashi x Kuroko ada di tangannya (yang katanya adalah 'lucky item' Cancer untuk hari ini).

"[Name], kapan ini selesai?" tanya Aomine kepada [Name] yang baru saja kembali.

"Aku pulang lebih dulu, [Surname]-san." lanjut Kuroko dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya, mulai berjalan keluar.

"Ah, baiklah!" [Name] berkata dengan senang, akhirnya melepaskan Kise yang entah kenapa berwajah pucat. "Kalau begitu, kita simpulkan dari diskusi ini kalau theme-song Akashi-san adalah 'Fortune Cookies'! Sampai jumpa!" [Name] berteriak dengan wajah yang sedikit gugup sebelum berlari keluar dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Pfft—dia serius memilih lagu itu? Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, itu tidak.. buruk—sampai nanti!" Aomine yang berwajah pucat mengikuti langkah [Name] untuk keluar secepat cahaya.

"Dai-chan! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Momoi berkata sambil mengikuti Aomine (karena Kuroko sudah pergi).

"Ada apa dengan mereka, ssu?" tanya Kise bingung, sebelum sadar akan aura hitam dan tatapan tajam dari seseorang di belakangnya.

"Itu pertanyaanku, Ryouta. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Akashi bertanya dengan tatapan yang menusuk, membuka dan menutup gunting merahnya sambil menodongkan senjata andalannya itu ke Kise.

"A-Aku... itu..." Kise tidak mengatakan apa-apa, keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hm?"

"I-INI BUKAN IDEKU, SSU!" teriak Kise dengan histeris, langsung keluar dari tempat itu. Akashi melihat hal itu dengan puas, sebelum melihat Murasakibara dan Midorima yang tersisa di sana.

"Kamu punya hal yang bisa dikatakan, Atsushi?" Akashi bertanya kepada laki-laki berambut ungu itu. Murasakibara berhenti makan dan mengangkat tangannya dengan perlahan—

"Mido-chin yang salah." Murasakibara menunjuk Midorima yang terlihat terkejut, sebelum dia berlari keluar dari sana.

"APA YANG KAMU BICARAKAN, NANO DAYO!?" teriak Midorima kaget.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir, Shintaro?" Akashi bertanya sambil menatap laki-laki itu dengan tajam, gunting andalannya siap dilemparkan—atau itulah yang dia rencanakan, sampai dia melihat benda yang ada di tangan Midorima. "...apa yang kamu pegang?"

"A-Ah?" Midorima bertanya dengan bingung. Dia melihat apa yang dilihat Akashi, sebelum kembali melihat Akashi yang aura hitamnya mulai menghilang. "Akashi—"

"Berikan doujin itu dan kamu bisa hidup... untuk sekarang." Akashi berkata sambil melihat Midorima dengan mata yang berkilauan, membuat laki-laki berambut hijau itu hanya bisa mengatakan,

"Hah?"


	4. Photo

**CHAPTER FOUR; PHOTO**

"Ayo ambil foto bersama untuk kenang-kenangan kita!" [Name] berteriak tiba-tiba, membuat para anggota klub basket Seirin melihatnya dengan bingung. Perempuan berambut [hair color] itu tersenyum senang sambil mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna pink dengan stiker yang ditempel di berbagai tempat.

"T-Tunggu dulu, ada apa dengan ponselmu, [Name]-chan?" Riko bertanya dengan sweatdrop di belakang kepalanya.

"Ah, Akashi-san memberikan ini kepadaku!" [Name] berkata dengan senang, membuat yang lain melihatnya dengan tidak percaya. "Ponselku rusak karena jatuh di sumur dekat rumah, dan kebetulan dia ada disana!"

Mengesampingkan bagaimana [Name] bisa menjatuhkan ponselnya di sumur dan bagaimana Akashi ada di dekat rumah perempuan itu, pikiran yang lainnya sekarang hanya terfokus pada ponsel pink ber-stiker yang jelas-jelas tidak pas dengan image sang Emperor.

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa yang Akashi-san lakukan disana, [Surname]-san?"

_"__DIA MENANYAKAN APA YANG SUDAH KITA SEMUA KESAMPINGKAN__—__!__"_ pikir yang lainnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Ah... aku tidak tahu, sebenarnya." [Name] melihat ke atas sambil memegang dagunya. "Aku baru saja pulang dari membeli doujinshi yaoi—" Kagami memuncratkan ludahnya dan mata Riko berkilauan. "—dan saat itu aku bertemu dengan Akashi-san! Yah, aku tidak menyangka kalau dia juga fans yaoi, ahaha!"

"K-Kita kembali ke yaoi...?" Koganei berkata sambil sweatdrop.

"Yaoi itu—"

"Diamlah, Izuki."

"Y-Yang lebih penting lagi! Kamu tadi bilang foto untuk kenang-kenangan kan!?" Kagami memotong semuanya dengan wajah yang pucat, tidak ingin mengingat tentang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya—dan dia juga tidak ingin membahas ponsel pink pemberian Akashi itu karena dia tidak sengaja membayangkan Akashi yang menatapnya dengan tajam dan mengacungkan gunting merah kesayangannya itu.

Laki-laki kecil berambut merah itu benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Lagipula, kenapa kamu bilang kenang-kenangan?" tanya Hyuga bingung. "Kita masih bertemu sampai kami lulus kan?"

[Name] memalingkan kepalanya dengan dramatis. "A-Aku tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir, jadi aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Tapi sebenarnya, aku... aku punya penyakit—"

Hyuga men-chop kepala perempuan berambut [hair color] itu. "Berhenti berbicara seolah kamu tokoh drama yang sedang sekarat."

"Eeh? Tapi itu ide yang bagus, Hyuga-senpai!"

"Kamu tidak boleh menonton drama sampai tengah malam, [Surname]-san—"

"Mengesampingkan itu!" [Name] memotong perkataan Kuroko sambil tersenyum senang, dimana laki-laki berambut biru muda itu hanya terdiam, dan semakin transparan karena tidak muncul sejak tadi dan saat akhirnya muncul malah dipotong oleh tokoh utama cerita ini [Name]. "Ayo, semuanya berpose! Aku yang akan foto, oke?"

"Eh? Kamu tidak ikut di foto, [Name]-chan?" Koganei kembali bertanya dengan bingung.

"S-Sebenarnya... entah kenapa, tapi di setiap foto aku tidak terlihat—"

"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu, atau yang selanjutnya akan kupukul kamu sekuat tenaga."

"Kya~! Hyuga-senpai menjadi laki-laki brutal yang suka memukul perempuan! Riko-senpai, sembunyikan aku!" [Name] berteriak dengan nada menggoda sambil bersembunyi di belakang Riko yang sweatdrop, sedangkan urat berbentuk perempatan muncul di dahi Hyuga. Melihat ini, [Name] tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Mungkin ciuman darimu akan bisa menenangkan Hyuga-senpai, Riko-senpai~"

Hyuga berubah merah. "[S-Surname]—!"

"Dan foto!" [Name] berkata sambil mengarahkan ponselnya ke Hyuga.

*click!*

*flash*

*smack!*

"I-Itta... kamu kejam, Hyuga-senpai..." [Name] berkata sambil mengeluarkan air mata (tentu saja dia tidak benar-benar menangis). Bisa terlihat benjolan merah di kepalanya, tempat dimana kepalan tangan milik Hyuga mendarat.

"Berkata yang macam-macam, dan siap-siap saja!" Hyuga berkata dengan wajah kesal, walaupun masih ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya. "Kamu benar-benar ingin mengambil foto kami atau tidak?"

"Ah, tentu saja!" Dan [Name] pulih dengan seketika, mengarahkan ponselnya ke Hyuga dan yang lainnya sambil tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu, semuanya berpose! Oke, bilang yaoi!"

"Yao—tunggu, apa!?"

*click!*

*flash*

"Kagami-san tangkap!" [Name] melemparkan ponselnya ke arah Kagami, membuat laki-laki berambut merah itu terbelak dan langsung menangkap ponsel pink itu.

"Dia benar-benar aneh seperti biasanya..." Kagami berkata sambil menghela nafas, sebelum membuka galeri. Yang lainnya mendekat untuk melihat foto tadi, tidak menyadari kalau [Name] dengan perlahan dan hati-hati keluar dari gym.

Dan foto paling baru yang ada di ponsel itu adalah foto [Name] yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya, menjulurkan lidahnya dengan nakal.

"Saatnya untuk pergi!" [Name] langsung mengambil langkah seribu dan berlari keluar gym dengan cepat sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"SIALAN KAMU [SURNAME]! BERHENTI BERLARI DAN BIARKAN AKU MEMBUNUHMU, ADIK KELAS BODOH!"

"KEJAR DIA!"

"JANGAN LARI, [NAME]!"

"Ignite Pass—KAI!."

...Yah, [Name] tidak lari sejauh yang dia kira dia bisa.


End file.
